


The Watchers New Toy

by TheBeezKneez



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeezKneez/pseuds/TheBeezKneez
Summary: Rupert has gained a new pupil, but is he ready for all she has to offer?





	The Watchers New Toy

It had been a while since all the drama had ceased. Buffy had decided to move to New York and try to work things out in the real world, not to say that the vampire hunts had ceased, they simply… lessened each day. With Buffy gone and her friends away, Giles had time to think about himself for once. It had been a while since he was able to sit at home alone and drink a glass of wine while listening to the Arctic Monkeys, which was something the youngster’s had been telling him to listen to. It wasn’t his particular favorite, but it was the relaxation that he was really enjoying. The rain outside soothed Giles to sleep and he was quickly knocked out around 9:00 PM, which was the first time in a long time that he had gone to sleep so early. He quickly jolted awake right at 1:00 AM when he heard his doorbell ringing loudly in his ears. As he quickly stood up to get the door, he knocked over his empty wine glass onto the carpet. He peaked through the looking hole, holding a stake behind his back just in case. On the other side was young woman who was drenched from head to toe and holding a book bag to her chest. Her hair was covering her face and her glasses were spotted with rain, hiding her eyes. Giles opened the door to get a better look at the young woman standing in front of him.  
“Y-Yes do you need something?” he asked, adjusting his glasses as he tried to focus, the wine making him slightly less able to be cognate.  
“Um… are you Rupert Giles?” she mumbled.  
“Yes, that’s me, and you are?”  
“My name is Fiona Hawk and I was sent here by the committee of Watchers… They told me I should find you”  
“Are you a- a slayer?”  
“I’m sorry… um?”  
“No nothing, come in, please it’s cold outside” said Giles as he opened the door wider for the young girl to come in. She stepped inside taking a look around his home. It was nice, quaint, and homely. The only odd thing that really stood out was the random bows and arrows and swords that were hanging on his wall. Otherwise, it was as normal as it could be for a man of his age. He closed the door behind them, waiting for the young woman to say something, anything. Finally the silence was killing him and he blurted out, “Why exactly are you here?”  
“The Watchers told me that you could help me… with my… future. Lately strange things have been happening and I can’t quite explain them. Strange people have been coming up to me, trying to hurt me. A man pulled me into his car and took me to this place where all these men sat in a circle and told me all these strange things that I don’t understand. They finally told me they were called ‘Watchers’ and that I should find Rupert Giles, he’d be able to answer all my questions. So here I am, ready to listen.”  
“Oh dear, that must have been confusing for you, I can’t even imagine. Please, why don’t you take a seat and I’ll get a blanket for you.”  
“Thank you, Rupert Giles”  
“You can call me Giles…” he said turning to smile at her. He left her in the room by herself whilst he went to get blankets. She stood and took a look around the room, first looking at all his pictures. There were lots of pictures of him with three young people, a blonde young woman, a red headed girl, and some geeky looking guy. She spotted a glass that was laying on the carpet next to the book shelves. She picked it up, setting it on the table and looked up to where there were shelves and shelves of books filling the room, which made Fiona even more curious than she already was. When she took a closer look at the books she realized a reoccurring theme. “How to Kill a Vampire” “Where to Find Vampires” “Teaching the Slayer the Importance of a Vampire”.  
“Dear God… it’s exactly what they were talking about” she whispered to herself as she began taking books out of the shelves.  
“What who was talking about?” asked Giles as he walked into the room carrying a large wool blanket.  
Fiona quickly turned around when she saw Giles standing behind her. He had an awkward grin on his face and he kept adjusting his glasses. She dropped the books because she was so startled. For a moment, she didn’t move, finally she dropped down to the ground and picked up the books. Giles set down the blanket and helped Fiona pick up the rest of the books. Their hands grazed against each other and Giles smiled in his odd manner. It warmed Fiona’s heart to see such a genuine gentleman.   
“Why do you have so many books on vampires?” asked Fiona, handing Giles the books she had dropped.  
“Did those Watchers say anything about being a vampire slayer?”  
“They kept mentioning something about it was strange that someone like me could be a slayer considering my past… It was super confusing and they kept calling me slayer… as well as other names that I didn’t fully understand, my head was spinning.”  
“You should feel proud to be called a slayer. I worked with a young women who is, well, The Slayer… her name is Buffy and she was the most gifted slayer of all time, is still... Slayers are perhaps some of the most important people in the world. Seeing as you are a new slayer, you have lot’s to learn which means you will need a watcher. I will call the watcher community tomorrow and see if I can find a good watcher for you, I’m afraid I’m retired.” He said, helping Fiona up off the ground and into a chair.  
“They told me you were the only one who could be my watcher. They said only Rupert Giles would be able to teach me all I need to know. I can’t have any other watcher but you… apparently.”  
“Well I’m afraid they don’t understand that I’ve officially retired. I’ve lived my watcher days fully and completely, now I just want to rest. I can of course help you find the perfect watcher to suit your needs. Obviously you can stay here for the night, I wouldn’t want to send you out into the cold again, besides which it’s late and a bit dangerous outside. I’ll show you to the guest bedroom where you’ll be sleeping tonight. Also, we’ll catch up tomorrow morning so I can get to know you and whatnot. I’m interested to hear your story, but you should sleep, it’s late.  
Giles walked Fiona upstairs to the guest bedroom, which was a sweet little room that looked like it hadn’t been touched in years. He turned on the lights and soon realized the room was very dusty. He grabbed a washcloth and began running it over the drawers and closets, trying to make it look more presentable. Finally with a little chuckle, Giles gave up, smiling at Fiona and closing the door on his way out. The night was still young, but Fiona’s dreams kept waking her up, causing her to break out in sweats. She was used to the dreams, that wasn’t what bothered her. Her fear was always waking up in a new place that she didn’t recognize. It took her a moment to remember where she was. The chills ran down her back as she looked around the dark room that was covered in dust particles that showed the room hadn’t been touched in years. Soon Fiona was finally able to sleep peacefully until the next day.   
***  
She was undisturbed as Giles worked downstairs making breakfast as well as making calls to different watchers. She woke to the smell of fresh pancakes and coffee. She couldn’t resist the urge to get out of bed and go downstairs. Fiona threw the blankets over herself and walked down the stairs into the kitchen where she found Giles wearing an apron and making pancakes. She leaned against the doorframe and smiled at the funny man in the apron.  
“Good morning” she said, surprising Giles. He threw the bowl of pancake mix up in the air yelling out loud. Fiona looked up and stared at the bowl of pancake mix. The bowl paused in mid air, not moving one inch. Giles stared up at it for a moment, taking in the fact that the bowl was levitating in the air. He looked over at Fiona to find her eyes glowing in a bright yellow color. He took the time to grab the bowl and place it under the mix, so when Fiona stopped staring, it fell back in.  
“You scared me” he whispered, staring at Fiona, making sure he was a cautious distance from her. He placed the pancake mix into the pan, never taking his eyes off of Fiona.   
“I’m sorry Rupert Giles, I didn’t mean to…”  
“It’s fine… just Giles… also… hm… please excuse the language, but what in hell was that?”  
“Um… I dunno”  
“… That’s a lie Fiona Hawk… You say you are a slayer and yet you have the powers of a… a…?”  
“A vampire”  
Now realizing his pancakes were burning. Giles ran to the stove to save the breakfast that he had made especially for Fiona. Turning off the oven, he stared back at her, grabbing a wooden spoon and keeping it close to him.  
“What are you going to do, stab me? It’s ironic, stabbing the slayer with a piece of wood. My mother’s name was India Cohen, and my father’s name was Unther… My mother was a slayer apparently, and my father… well he was a vampire…”  
“Dear God… your mother was the slayer before Buffy… that’s… that’s amazing… but vampires… they can’t reproduce… it’s impossible, especially with a human… a slayer no less.”  
“She was killed when I was little… by someone named The Master… my father was the one that really took care of me, although I didn’t see him much. He sort of lost it when my mother died… He started to feed… he didn’t used to, we had a safe way to feed him without killing people… He was killed… by one of the new slayers apparently…”  
“I’m so sorry to hear that, I’m sorry for your loss. It must be difficult. This must be a very confusing time for you, I can’t imagine how you feel… pancakes?” asked Giles as he cautiously handed a plate to Fiona.  
“Yes please, they smell good… but also a little burnt”  
“Sorry, I got distracted. That was a neat trick you pulled there, with the bowl… what else can you do? You don’t… do you feed on humans?”  
“No, I’ve never had human blood. I don’t need it, I can survive without it. Really I just levitate things, break things, set things on fire, and pause certain things. My father did a lot of other things, like playing with people’s minds, but I can’t do that. I grew up doing it, but I never put a name to it, my father never really told me what it was… I thought it was normal, until one day in high school a girl saw me levitating a book at the library. It was too high up and I couldn’t get it, so I just… set my mind to it and the girl started screaming. My father came by the school and convinced everyone that the young girl was basically crazy, it was a mind trick. I never really made friends after that. After that incident, my father and I… well we began to grow apart let’s say.”  
“Goodness… a vampire that is also a slayer, I can’t get over it. It’s amazing, perhaps even impossible and yet here you are. Have you killed any vampires?”  
“I don’t want to discuss that… I mean… I was attacked many times, but someone was always there to take care of it. Only recently did I actually kill a vampire… well… I pushed him away from me and he ran into a big wooden stick and burst into dirt… I lost it when that happened, that’s when some guy put me in his car and brought me to that building with all the watchers. So you’re one of them?” asked Fiona, taking a bite of her pancakes.  
“Y-yes…well…was… I was the watcher for one girl in particular, Buffy Summers… You’ve heard of her, of course. I taught her all I could and now she’s off living in New York. She no longer needs a watcher to be near her at all times, so I’ve retired. Buffy was one of the best slayers of all time, and it’s amazing that she’s still alive. Then again, there are quite a few slayers in the world now, which technically wasn’t supposed to happen but Buffy died and then Kendra died and then Buffy came back but then Faith came in and she died… well… lot’s of details that I’m sure your watcher will tell you all about”  
“I cannot have any other watcher except you, they told me it had to be that way” said Fiona, handing her plate back to Giles for more pancakes.  
“Well I’m afraid I’ve retired. I’m tired and I don’t have the strength to teach you everything from scratch, I’m too old… also… I don’t work alongside vampires… I have in the past, but I’d just rather not… not anymore”  
“You won’t be teaching me from scratch, I’ve picked up a few things… and with all these books, I can pick up the information very quickly, that’s one benefit to being part vampire, I’m like a sponge, literally, I can just skim a page in a book and remember everything word for word. Here, I’ll show you” she said as she jumped off the chair and grabbed a book of the shelf. She began reading and almost immediately looked up to Giles and recited the entire page verbatim. Giles took his glasses off and rubbed his nose, amazed at what she had just done.  
“It’s not just about knowing things, you have to fight… you need to learn to fight… it takes years of training… you’ll be killing your own kind”  
“Please Rupert Giles…. I need you to be my watcher, I cannot have anyone else be my watcher. I have no one else but you”  
“Who exactly told you that I had to be your watcher?”  
Fiona was silent. Giles took a step closer, looking down at her with his scolding eyes. She rocked back onto her heels and then onto her toes.  
“My mother left a note for me the day she was killed… she had been told that my future had to involve you… Ever since I was little, I knew that I somehow had to meet you… my father told me that that’s what some old woman had told my mother, that her daughter had to be with Rupert Giles… that her daughter had to be taken care of by Rupert Giles… My father even agreed that there was bad in the world, and you could stop it…The watchers said the same thing. Please don’t just throw me out…”  
“I have no intention of throwing you out, I’m not a cruel man… however I really think I’m not fit to be your watcher.”  
“It’s because I’m part vampire, that’s your problem! I’m not going to bite you! I’ve never tasted human blood!” yelled Fiona, now raising her voice.  
“How can I trust you if you yourself don’t know the extent of your powers… you may be the new slayer, however you are also a vampire, a threat and I cannot teach you something that might end up being a danger to society. It also doesn’t make sense that you were born from both a slayer and a vampire, that’s impossible, it doesn’t make sense unless dark magic was used…”  
“Shit happens Rupert Giles… I haven’t hurt you… I’m not a threat, I just have certain… vampirey powers… It doesn’t mean I’m evil!”  
“I just don’t think I’m the right fit… I’m sorry.”

“So that’s it?” Asked Fiona as she grabbed her book bag and headed towards the front door.   
“Are you going to college here?” Giles asked as he followed close behind her.  
“Yeah… I’m transferring as a Junior… You really won’t help me will you?”  
“I’m afraid I just can’t… I’m sure I’ll see you around though, I’m the new librarian at the college here… They contacted me a few days ago asking me to take on the job. It’s best that you have a different watcher… I cannot help you…”  
“I shouldn’t have come here… I should have stayed in the east coast… Thanks anyways for letting me stay the night, I think I’ll just leave now” said Fiona as she swung her bag over her shoulder, a steak fell out of her bag, rolling onto the floor and bumping into Giles’s shoes. He bent over and picked it up, looking at the engravings on the handle.  
“This is a beautiful steak… the carvings are quite interesting… please don’t be upset with me… I just can’t… Buffy was like my daughter… her moving away to New York, so far away, well it’s difficult for me… You’re going to be fine, and of course if ever you need any advice… school advice I mean… I’m here…”  
“What made you such a close minded watcher? You obviously loved Buffy… but what did she have that I don’t? You’ve worked with vampires, but have they all been so bad that you can’t bare the thought of working with me?” asked Fiona, pushing the front door open and storming out. Giles stood in the living room, not moving one inch. He adjusted his glasses, slowly coming out of his frozen stance to close the door. He watched Fiona walk down the street in anger. His phone started to ring and he quickly ran into the kitchen picking it up.  
“Hello, this is Rupert Giles. Oh hello, yes I was calling about… yes the girl that you sent to me… I can’t do it, I can’t be her watcher, you must find someone else. I don’t think you fully understand her powers… do you realize that she’s part vampire… oh… you knew… It’s impossible though, how can a slayer also be a vampire, it doesn’t make sense. Yes I realize her mother was the slayer… but her father… it doesn’t make… yes she told me he was killed recently… what? WHAT? You’re kidding… how did that happen?... No… But I just let her leave, she just walked out the door… Of course…. I’m sure I’ll see her when she gets to school… I didn’t realize… well thank you… no no, I’ll deal with it”  
The rest of the day was filled with Giles staring at a computer screen looking up Fiona’s parents. The only thing that came up was the death of her mother and the recent disappearance of her father. There was one news article that shows Fiona being taken into a police station, protected by men in black who surrounded her. It was almost impossible to find anything about Fiona, even her Facebook page was completely blocked off to anyone who wasn’t her friend. He began looking through his books for anything that could possibly bring some light onto the situation that this young woman was part vampire and yet also a slayer. None of his books helped him, not even the ones on relationships between slayer and vampire. He called it an early night, and went to bed, however there were too many thoughts running through his mind. Absolutely nothing made sense to him and it was concerning. The night was not going to be easy for him.   
***  
It was the first day of school for Fiona, and her nerves got the better of her. She had spent a long night in a hostel near her school and sleep was no longer a thing for her. She spent the entire night tossing and turning in complete anger. She arrived to the college as early as possible in order to sign in and register. Her clothes looked dirty and she hadn’t had the chance to wash them since she’d arrived to LA. It felt like everyone was looking at her as she walked into the main hall. At first, the registration woman questioned if Fiona was even a student, from her appearance, she didn’t look like the average… girl.  
“Name?” asked the registrar lady.  
“Fiona Hawk”  
“And what is your major?”  
“Business and Politics with a minor in English…”  
“Ah yes, there you are, you’re in our system and it looks like you’ve paid for your entire first semester… All you need to do is sign these documents and then I’ll hand you the copies. You are not dorming with us, correct?”  
“Yes, that’s correct…”  
“Are you from here?”  
“No”  
“Where will you be staying?” asked the nosy registrar.  
“Um… I’ve got a place… a friend…”  
“Really?,,,”  
“It’s a hostel…”  
“Ah, I see. Well you know, there is a program here that offers housing for students… who maybe don’t have that much income and need places to stay. Here are your copies so you can have them with you and also here’s a packet with the info on housing. Enjoy your semester. Transfer students are meeting in the community lounge to discuss certain obstacles that you might go through, being a transfer student and all. NEXT!” yelled the woman as she basically waved Fiona away.  
Fiona walked over to the bookstore to buy her supplies. The moment she saw the book prices, she walked out about as quickly as she walked in. Without paying attention she rammed right into a young woman who was carrying a stack of books. The books went flying and one almost hit the girls head if Fiona haden’t redirected the book to fall just one inch farther from the girl. They both fell to the floor and looked up at each other. The young girl was absolutely stunning. She had the most perfect blonde hair and blue eyes. It was incredible how blue her eyes really were. Fiona couldn’t help but stair at the beautiful girl in front of her. The awkward silence was broken by the girls laughter.  
“I’m so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going” said Fiona, grabbing all of the books and handing them to the young woman.  
“You’re fine, don’t worry about it. Besides, I’ve been trying to figure out the best way to meet people, thus far this is the best way. Ha. I should start running into people more often. I’m Charlotte by the way, what’s your name?”  
“I’m Fiona… I’m a Junior… I transferred… I’m a transfer junior… I’m…. apparently I’m also not fluent in English… sorry… I’m so awkward… why am I so awkward… I really should stop talking…”  
“Ha! You’re too funny, and don’t worry about being awkward. It’s better than being super cocky and egotistical. I like you Fiona, do we share any classes? I’m a Med student? Studying hematology, the study of blood… it’s so cool” smiled Charlotte as she stepped closer to Fiona.  
“Wow… that’s… uh… very specific… and… bloody, I’m a business and politics major… I doubt we’ll be sharing any classes”  
“Yeah well, we need more hematologists in the world, besides, I’ve got the stomach for it. Are you sensitive to blood? Politics huh, well then you better stop being so awkward! I’ll see you around Fiona”  
Charlotte walked away, her hair beautifully flowing behind her as she floated away into the crowed of students. Fiona really couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful girl, perhaps she was starstruck. Either way, she felt fuzzy and warm to know that Charlotte might become a good friend, or perhaps something more. She rushed to her first class before she was too late. Management was perhaps the least liked class of the entire student body. The professor, Mr. Welsh, was a horrible old man who hated everyone, especially women, and made sure to make them look like idiots in front of the rest of the students. He called each student by their name and told them to show him their book, to make sure they had bought it.  
“Ms. Hawk?” he growled.  
Fiona stood slowly, knowing fully well what was to come.  
“Where is your book child?”  
“I-I don’t have it…”  
“Why not?”  
“It It was too expensive… I couldn’t afford it… I plan on going to library later to rent it…”  
“Ms. Hawk, if you have enough money to pay for my class, then you should have enough money to pay for my books as well. Please leave my classroom now. You are not allowed to return until I see a book in your hand, I don’t care if you have to steal it, you cannot be in here without the book. Is that understood? Now leave.” He said as he waved her away. Fiona quickly left the room, holding back the panic attack that waited in her chest. She ran into the girls bathroom and breathed deeply. It was too much change for her, she could feel the pounding in her chest as her thoughts rolled through her head. Why did she move to a place she’d never been to? Why was she given such a horrible destiny? Why wouldn’t anyone help her? Why couldn’t she just be back home in her bed, blinded by the world? Then the tears began to come down. They were soon stopped when she heard the bathroom door open. She wiped her face and threw some cold water into her eyes, trying to get rid of the red blotches. A young girl entered, stared at Fiona, giving her a strange look, and then went into one of the stalls. Fiona left and headed for the library in search of the book for her management class. She knew Rupert Giles would be there, so she made sure to avoid him at all costs. She still hadn’t forgiven him for his behavior and his lack of care for her. After all those years of reading the letter from her mother, and to realize that Giles was not the man she had imagined broke her heart.  
There was no sign of Giles anywhere. She quietly walked over to the business section of the library. It was the most beautiful library she had ever seen. The walls were completely covered in windows, showing a beautiful garden outside. The shelves of books piled all the way to the ceilings. The library was designed to look like something out of the renaissance, with carvings all around the shelves and poles that held everything together. The roof had a replica of a Caravaggio painting and between every window was some sort of mural. The building really was extraordinary. The shocking part was that there weren't very many people in the library, in fact it was only Fiona and perhaps four other people. However this library could hold maybe a hundred people and still have room to seat more. The library was divided into sections based on the majors. Business and politics had an entire room since it was the most popular major at the college. Fiona quietly walked over to the shelves, making sure her shoes weren't too loud on the marble floor. She was the only one in the entire room and in a way it was cozy to be alone in a beautiful place like this. She looked through the shelves of books, hoping the find the textbook needed for her management class, when she finally found what she was looking for, it was too far up for her to grab. Fiona wasn’t a short girl, in fact she was quite tall, however she wasn’t tall enough to reach the higher books. She reached her hand up in the air and the book came floating down to her. She smiled, feeling quite confident with herself and turned to check the book out, running straight into Giles.  
“OH… it’s you” she mumbled, straightening her shirt.  
“I would be careful if I were you, about using magic. I realize it can be helpful, but someone could have seen you” he warned, fixing his glasses.  
“Well I don’t understand why you should care, you’re not my watcher, you clearly stated that you had no desire to work with me, so I don’t need your advice” said Fiona walking past Giles and up to the front desk to check out her book. No one was there. She looked around for someone to help her and then she read the little name tag on the desk. “Rupert Giles”.  
“It seems you do need my help after all, unless you plan on running out of here without checking out the book” he said, appearing from behind her.  
“Whatever, I need to go back to my management class, so if you could please hurry” she mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact.  
“We need to talk Fiona”  
“I don’t have time”  
“Please, it’s important”  
“UGH, forget the book, never mind!” she huffed as she ran out of the library and back into the hallway. She spent the rest of her day in classes. Between management, marketing, political theory, and political history, Fiona didn’t have time to worry about her new duties as a slayer/vampire. She didn’t even have time to remember to eat. Her classes finally ended at 5:40 and she was free to leave. She left the campus without saying a word to anyone and headed to Rupert Giles’s home. The doorbell rang three times in a row and Giles appeared from behind, holding a book in his hands. He gave a genuine smile to Fiona and let her in. As if it were her home, she dropped her book bag on the ground next to the door and sat down on the couch.  
“Tea?” he asked.  
“No thank you. You sir are a big…. Meany face…”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“You don’t have the right to turn me away. It is your duty to be my watcher just as it is my duty to be a slayer.”  
“Where are all your things?”  
“What things? Are you listening to me?” She huffed angrily.   
“Like your clothes, personal things, a suitcase perhaps?” he asked, handing a blanket to Fiona. Giles liked to keep his house cold, which was why he was always wearing sweaters and vests. The cold kept him awake, helping him to stay up all those late hours.  
“I didn’t bring any of that with me… I didn’t have time. I just have my notebooks, some writing utensils, and my glasses case… even my wallet doesn’t have anything in it” she said as she pulled the blanket over herself, cuddling herself into the couch’s corner. She was still mad at him, but she would be mad while also being comfortable.  
“Such a rush… perhaps because you were on the run?” he said, sitting down on the chair across from her.  
“… What do you know?”  
“I talked to a few watchers today… they told me about your family history… why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I didn’t feel the need to tell you”  
“Well I certainly wish you had Fiona…”  
“…”  
“I mean… goodness, you staked your own father! Exactly how did you plan on hiding that from me?”  
“You weren’t there, you wouldn’t understand” she said, pulling the blanket over her nose.  
“Perhaps you’re right, I’ll never understand, however that is not information that you can just hide from me!”  
“Why do you care? You don’t even want to be my watcher!”  
“It doesn’t matter! I let you stay in my house, I took care of you for the night, the least you could have done is told me the truth!”  
“You would have kicked me out!”  
“…”  
“Rupert Giles-“  
“Just Giles”  
“Giles… I-I did have to kill my own father… he lost his soul a few weeks ago… I don’t know how, but one night he came home and attacked me. He tried to bite me, tried to tear me to shreds. His face was distorted… He’d never looked like that before… He came into my room and threw me all the way across the hallway and down the stairs. He had blood on the corner of his lips, I knew he had hurt someone, if not killed them. He tried to kill me… I did what I had to do… I just didn’t realize it was going to get rid of him forever… I ran, as quickly as I could. I ran from town to town in search of someone who might understand what I was going through. I ended up in LA and that’s when I was taken in by the watchers…” said Fiona as she tried to wipe away the tears from her eyes.  
“You didn’t have to hide that from me… I would have understood” said Giles as he handed her a hankerchief.   
“I doubt that… you understand very little Rupert Giles” she said, holding back the tears that were begging to run down her face.  
“You-You can trust me Fiona. I really wish you had told me… I’m sorry if I came across as harsh the other day… I just… I wasn’t ready to take on another slayer… I thought I might not be able to handle it. Of course, I have thought about this quite a bit and I would be honored to be your watcher. I hope you can accept my request” he said, sipping his tea and staring at Fiona, who was still cuddled under the blanket.  
“Okay”  
“Okay?”  
“Okay”  
“Oh… okay then… very well, that’s settled. We’ll start training next week, once you get the hang of your new school, then it will be easier to train… Where are you staying?”  
“The hostel near the school”  
“… No, absolutely not. Have you already paid in advance?” he asked, now standing up and setting his tea down on the table.  
“I pay as I go along… I haven’t paid for tonight”  
“Do you have anything there?”  
“No… why?”  
“Fiona, you’re going to stay here from now on. I think it would be best if you’re under my roof so I can keep watch of you. We just can’t tell anyone, especially any faculty members at the college, I have a feeling it might bring about some rather strange… imaginative ideas” he said as he grabbed Fiona’s book bag and carried it upstairs, Fiona following behind.  
“Imaginative ideas?” she asked.  
“Well yes… a student living under the same roof as a professor…”  
“You’re not a professor…”  
“I most certainly am… I am a part time librarian and a part time substitute teacher… You will be staying in the guest bedroom, I’ll try and get it cleaned up at some point. I suppose I should empty out the wardrobe and drawers… There’s a bathroom down the hall, I hope you don’t mind sharing with me. Um… laundry room is down stairs… kitchen is down- well you know that… My room is just down the hall if you need me. Why don’t you make yourself at home and I’ll start on dinner. We have quite a bit to discuss…” he said.  
“Thank you Rupert Giles”  
“… Just Giles… It’s nothing… oh, do you have any other clothes? At all? A blouse, skirt, pants, garments in general?”  
“No…”  
“Hmm… very well, I’ll give you some of my clothes, they might be a bit big on you, but they’ll do. I’ll do a wash tonight, if you want to give me your clothes, I’ll give you one of my shirts and pants. In fact-“ he said as he searched through the drawers in the bedroom. He pulled out a white button down shirt and a pair of silk pajama pants. “This should be okay to sleep in. Why don’t you hand me your clothing and I’ll-“  
“Could you leave the room, so I can change into them?”  
“OH… of course yes… actually… um… why don’t you shower… I’ll give you a razor… and uh…. Some soap, conditioner… oh bloody…. Um…. Just a moment” he said as he rushed out of the room. She could hear him clamoring about in his room and moments later he came back with a clean towel and a razor. “You can use the shower now… I’ll be downstairs… when you’re ready you can come down for dinner” he said as he handed everything to Fiona and practically ran down the stairs. She giggled at his awkwardness and walked into the bathroom. It was actually quite clean, almost too clean for her taste. Everything was exactly where it belonged and the shampoo bottle looked like it had never been used. Obviously this guy was a neat freak. She stripped down to nothing and folded her clothing, placing it outside the door in case Giles decided he had to wash them at that very moment. The water was the perfect temperature and Fiona couldn’t help herself, she turned on the bathwater and got into the tub. She couldn’t remember the last time she had had a bath. The only time she could remember was when her mother used to bathe her, but once her mother died, her father never went near her. She relaxed in the tub, not realizing how the time flew. Fiona slowly drifted off to sleep, allowing the water to surround her entire body, leaving only her head to be untouched by the water. It felt like she was only asleep for a moment until she heard the door come crashing open and in came a terrified Giles holding a stake in his hand. Giles soon realized what had happened and he quickly turned around, covering his eyes.  
“Dear God Fiona, I thought you had died! I kept knocking, why didn’t you answer?” he practically yelled.  
“I-I’m sorry, I fell asleep… I felt so at ease that I just dozed off… I’m sorry for worrying you…” she said, covering herself as best she could.  
“Just… Just please finish your bath and meet me in the kitchen… it’s been a couple of hours and dinner is cold at this point… I’ll have to reheat it. I’ll grab your clothes outside the door and throw them in the wash” he said as he rushed out the door, slamming it behind himself. When he looked down at the neatly folded clothing, he realized that her undergarments were on top. It wasn’t that he was terribly awkward, but in a way he felt guilty touching her undergarments. He picked up the pile from the bottom, making sure not to touch them. When he got back from starting the wash, Fiona was standing in the kitchen with the oversized button down and silky pajama pants. He couldn’t lie to himself, she looked stunning in his clothing. The button down was too low for her neck so it accentuated her breasts, showing quite a bit of cleavage. The silky pants fit her almost perfectly, they were only a tad bit on the long side. This new outfit of hers excentuated her every curve.  
“I’m glad to see the pajamas work” he said, trying as hard as possible not to look at her breasts. It made him feel creepy to know that he was so drawn to looking at her chest, but it was right there, in front of him. It had been a while since a woman had staying in his home, let alone worn his clothing to bed.  
“It’s very comfy… the shirts a bit large though, I’m worried my chest is going to pop out” she laughed, sitting herself down on one of the kitchen bar stools. Giles looked up at her, turning bright red and looked away, trying to figure out what his next move would be.  
“I’ve made some French onion soup along with a quinoa dish… I hope you like it” he said, handing her a bowel and plate. “What do you want to drink?”  
“Do you have ginger ale?” she asked, looking happily at the food.  
“What a strange request… I don’t know if I have any”  
“My mother used to give it to me when my stomach hurt”  
“Does your stomach hurt?”  
“I’m just uneasy… that’s all… water is fine” she said, feeling bad about her request.  
Giles looked through his fridge and to his surprise he had one can of ginger ale which he happily gave to Fiona. For a moment, he watched her eat the soup, enjoying her reactions to every bite. She loved it, and he knew it.  
“Now then… I need to go over the rules of living here… to make sure we both feel like we’re in a safe environment. No drugs. No smoking. No parties. No boys. No allowing vampires into the house. No dating vampires. No drinking blood. No attacking people, especially me. No telling people you are living here. No walking around the house in undergarments, you must be fully dressed. No going into my bedroom without my approval. No incense, I’m allergic. No spending hours and hours in the bathroom…”  
“How long is this list? Perhaps you should just type it up and print it for me, that way I don’t have to remember all of this” she joked, but was also semi serious.  
“Do you want this to be a comfortable environment or not?” he asked, offended that she was joking about his rules.  
“Yes of course, sorry… continue”  
The rest of the night went on and on with Giles telling Fiona all the rules of the house. Giles had finally finished his list and allowed Fiona to return to her bedroom to sleep. As she walked up the stairs, Giles turn to tell her goodnight but his view distracted him too much. The silk pants that Fiona was wearing were showing a perfect outline of the young woman’s backside as she walked up the stairs. He felt guilty to be watching her as she climbed the stairs but he just couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was perhaps, one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Finally once she closed the bedroom door behind herself, Giles went on the clean the kitchen and retired to his bedroom, falling asleep almost immediately, but not without thinking of Fiona, and goodness did his mind wander.  
***  
The smell of eggs and bacon wafted through Fiona’s door. Her eyes peeled open and the sun showed through her window, telling her it was time to get up. She laid in bed for a moment, taking everything in. She found a shopping bag sitting next to her door and jumped out of bed, looking inside. She pulled out a few shirts and pants that had been bought by Giles. Apparently he had gone shopping in the morning to make sure she had something new to wear to school today. She smiled at the thought, even though he had bought her clothing that was too big. She’d have to tell him she’s a medium, not a large. Fiona stripped out of the pajamas and put on green low-cut crop top. She pulled out a short black leather skirt and put it on, accompanying it with a pair of black flats. It wasn’t the best looking outfit, but it felt nice to wear new clothing. She ran down the stairs and without thinking, jumped into Giles’s arms hugging him around the neck, her legs wrapped around his waist.  
“Thank you thank you thank you! I haven’t been treated so kindly in years! Thank you for the new clothes, they’re perfect!” she laughed in his ear. Giles, at first taken aback, smiled at her excitement and placed her back on the floor, feeling uncomfortable with her legs being wrapped around his waist.  
“It was nothing, I thought you needed something to get you through the week. This weekend I’ll take you out so you can shop for something clothing… I can see that I bought the clothes too big, I apologize. Also, your books are next to the door. Since I’m the librarian, I checked out all the books that you will be needing for your classes. Just make sure to recheck them every once in a while. Today will be better than yesterday. Now hurry up and eat your breakfast so you can make it to class on time. Do you plan on walking or should I drive you?”  
“Well if you don’t want people to get the wrong idea, I suggest you don’t drive me, it’s a short walk anyways, it’ll be nice to walk, it’s a nice day.” Said Fiona as she grabbed a plate of eggs and bacon and began eating as quickly as possible.  
“Please… try to chew your food. You have plenty of time… now then, today you have business 301, marketing 310, math 300 and creative writing. You have a break for lunch and I’ve put ten dollars in your book bag, which should be plenty for lunch and a snack. If you could please stop by the library after your classes are over, we can talk about what I have in store for you when it comes to training. Chew Fiona, chew” he said, patting her back, reminding her to slow down.  
“Thanks daddy” laughed Fiona as she slowed down her chewing. Rupert turned bright red, Fiona calling him daddy sent shivers down his back. In that moment, he desperately wanted her to call him that again, but in a completely different setting. “I wish today was the first day of school, I already feel more confident… Thank you Rupert Giles” she smiled, putting her plate in the sink and grabbing her book bag. She opened the door and turned around to wave at him.  
“Just Giles… please. Have a good day today” he said, smiling back to her. He would certainly need to buy her a longer skirt over the weekend. He spent the rest of the day making arrangements for Fiona’s training. He began to wonder if he really should have taken Fiona in, considering he was already having problems concentrating around her. This never happened with Buffy, what changed?  
Meanwhile Fiona walked herself to school looking at all the other students who walked to the same location. It was moments like these where she wish she was more social and able to make friends. It would have been nice to talk to someone on her walk. Suddenly she felt something brush her shoulder and without thinking she turned around and grabbed the throat of the person behind. She was horrified to find out it was Charlotte simply trying to get her attention. She quickly let go.  
“I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to… oh God I’m so sorry” said Fiona, backing away from Charlotte. There goes her social life.  
“God girl… you’ve got some serious grip… impressive, a little scary, but impressive. Did you grow up in a ghetto or something?” laughed Charlotte as she rubbed her neck, trying to hide the fact that Fiona’s grip certainly left a feeling.  
“Yeah… ghetto… that’s right…”  
“Can I walk to school with you, assuming you won’t throw any punches?” asked Charlotte, winking at Fiona. They both giggled and walked together mostly in silence. Every once in a while Charlotte would give Fiona a little tidbit about her life, but never anything too long or complex. When they arrived to campus, they gave each other a silent nod, smiled, and walked in separate directions. The day went on, Fiona kept her head down and out of trouble, only speaking when her teachers forced her to. When the day was over, she headed to the library in search of Giles. Yet again, absolutely no one was there. She walked up and down the different isles of books until she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around and standing behind her was a very large man in all black. He had a large scar running down his face, from his eye to the corner of his lip. He was huge, perhaps twice the size of Fiona, and she certainly wasn’t short. He raised his big hands up towards Fiona’s face, quickly throwing them down against her. He grabbed her throat, and raised her up to the air. Fiona’s legs were now off the ground as she held tightly onto his wrist, trying to pry his fingers off. With one single hand, he was able to hold her high in the air with little to no effort. She tried to scream, but nothing could come through. Her air was slowly beginning to fade, and she could feel herself being strangled. She kicked as hard as she could, pushing the man’s face as far away as possible but nothing was working. Her head was dizzy and slowly the lights began to blur into one. Then she heard someone, a man, yelling some sort of words that weren’t in English. She felt herself fall to the ground, gravity doing its worst to her body. Although she couldn’t see anything, she felt a pair of arms picking her up and Giles’s voice whispering in her ear that everything would be okay. She tried to push away, to feel her own feet on the ground, but it only caused Giles to hold her even tighter. His scent intruded through her nose, the smell of whiskey mixed with mint filled her senses.  
“P-Please… I can… I can walk on my own… s-stop” she mumbled, now realized her speech was altered. She found it hard to breathe and she began to panic.  
“Shhh, you’re too weak, don’t talk. We’re almost to the car, and then I’ll put you down.”  
“The man… he was wearing all black… his face was scarred”  
“Hush dear Fiona, he’s been taken care of, you need not worry about him any more. Alright, we’re at the car, I’m going to lay you down in the back seat okay, now you’ll have to work with me” said Giles as he tried opening the door while also holding Fiona. He was finally able to pry the door open and carefully he placed Fiona in the backseat. It was difficult to get her head all the way over to the other side so Giles had to sort of straddle the young woman in order to lift her further up towards the other door. Finally, Giles accepted the fact that he would have to be put in an uncomfortable position and he placed himself on top of Fiona, fully straddling her in the effort to get her further into the car. All was going somewhat smoothly until he noticed a few teachers walking over in the parking lot. He quickly slammed the car door shut behind himself and lowered himself on top of Fiona, hiding himself so no one saw him straddling someone in his back seat.  
“W-what are you doing?” mumbled Fiona, trying to push him off of her, her head still dizzy from being strangled earlier.   
“I don’t want to be caught in a compromising position, they’ll assume things… so I’m hiding”  
“… Because that makes it better? You pressing yourself down on top of me?” whined Fiona as she wiggled beneath him. For a moment, he realized that his argument was no longer valid, but the teachers were right beside the car, one move and they would see him… He couldn’t risk her moving or causing a scene. “Please Fiona, keep quiet and don’t move, just until they leave”  
“You’re knee is digging into my thigh, it hurts”  
“Sorry… is this better?” he asked as he tried moving his leg away from hers. It was a sweet plan, except for the fact that now his knee was rubbing up between her thighs.  
Fiona’s breath hitched as she felt his knee come in contact with her groin. “Not much… but I can live with it” she groaned, realizing there was no comfortable way out of the situation. “Are they still there?”  
“Yes, they’re right next to the passenger window… getting into their cars” he whispered. “How are you feeling?”  
“Well I was beginning to feel better, until you dug your knee into my thigh and now my groin.”  
“Your… oh dear, I’m so sorry… here, I’ll move, but just don’t make a sound, let me just get my arm around you this way… and then go under you there… oh dear…. Oh…. Oh dear” he whispered as he realized how much worse he made the situation. Not only had he now bruised Fiona in every possible location, but he also found himself pressed into her chest, his mouth almost perfectly in between her breasts. They both knew it, but neither of them said anything.  
Giles could hear Fiona’s heart beat as it gradually began to race faster and faster. If he moved his lips just one inch, they would be against her skin. She could feel his hot breath going between her breasts and down her shirt, causing Goosebumps to begin to show. They stayed there for a moment, neither one of them saying a word, and finally they heard car engines start and drive away. Giles slowly pushed himself up off Fiona, checking through the windows to make sure no one was looking. When the coast was clear, he lifted himself fully off and climbed into the drivers seat. Fiona didn’t move an inch, still able to feel where his body touched her just moments ago. She could feel the car start and soon enough they were back home. Giles carried Fiona in, neither of them speaking a word to each other. He placed her in bed, covered her up and allowed her to sleep until the next day. When her alarm went off, she found a note next to the clock that read:  
“”Dear Fiona, if you desire to sleep in today, it’s understandable. You had a very traumatic day yesterday and you’re still recovering. I’ve gone ahead and informed everyone who needs to be informed about the fact that you might not attend school today. I’ve collected all the homework that is due and it’s sitting on the kitchen counter. I will be at the library if you need anything. Be back at 5:30 to make dinner. Rest. Giles””  
A small smile escaped her lips as she read the very end of the note over and over again. The British always knew how to make a girl melt with their posh ways.  
***  
“Ah, I see you’re awake… your bruises are almost heeled…sorry about those… I suppose you got my note?”  
“Yes… thank you… that was sweet of you to let me sleep… I just hope I don’t get into trouble…”  
“It’s alright, the professor’s don’t recognize your face yet, so I told one student in each of your classes to say “here” when they called your name today. You’re safe, however you will have to go to class tomorrow. How are you feeling, in general?” he asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.  
“I feel like my head is spinning, I’m having difficulty… paying attention. I keep hearing little things… like little voices in my head that I don’t completely understand…”  
“Oh dear… what kind of voices?”  
“I don’t know… it’s just… little thoughts… like for a moment I thought something was burning… and then I worried that someone was hurt… oh gosh and then I got insecure about the shirt I was wearing… for whatever reason… I don’t know… it’s strange… sorry”  
“… Dear God”  
“… What?”  
“Those were all thoughts that I had this morning as I was making breakfast… Dear God… you’re able to read my mind… oh no… wait… tell me what you hear” he said, now sitting closer to Fiona.  
“I am thinking of the color green and the fact that Fiona looks particularly beautiful in that low cut-“  
“STOP… stop… I shouldn’t have continued thinking…. Oh God… color purple… Excuse me”  
Fiona could hear absolutely everything that was going on Giles’s mind. He began to cram books into her head as a way of distracting himself from her. The more he read, the less he thought about her.   
“Giles stop! My head! You must stop reading so much! Do you realize I’m taking all this information in as well? I can hear your stupid thoughts! Stop reading books, just let your mind be peaceful… don’t you medidate?”  
“I have to find out how on earth you’re now able to read my mind! It’s as though something triggered it… maybe the attack… the last time you were attacked, by your father, did you gain any… shall we say, new powers?”  
“I- yes… I was able to set fires… When I killed him, the smell of smoke wafted through the windows and suddenly I remember the whole house was on fire… and before that, some vampire thing tried to hurt me and that’s when I made things levitate… you think this last attack set this off?”  
“I think your defense mechanisms are coming into play and slowly your powers are making themselves known. Here’s the thing, we need to learn how to control it… I can’t have you reading my mind…”  
“…”  
“What?” Asked Giles as he looked Fiona who was now just staring at him.   
“Really? ‘Daddy’ turns you on?”  
“STOP!”  
“I CAN’T HELP IT! Maybe if your thoughts weren’t so stinking loud!”  
“Christ how on earth do we fix this?”  
“Maybe… you won’t like this, just let your thoughts go. Let me figure out how to silence you out of my head… but I can’t do that if you keep cutting me off and being loud…”  
“So basically let you read my mind?” Asked Giles, throwing a book to the ground.   
“Giles I can’t think of anything else… why not try this?”  
“Fine… I’ll never be able to look you in the eyes ever again.”  
“How about this. For every embarrassing thought you ‘accidentely’ reveal, I’ll tell you something embarrassing about myself. That way it’s fair and square. I’ll say what you’re thinking outloud, so we’re on the same page.”  
“I don’t like this” said Giles as he sat down and poured himself a glass of whiskey.   
“Christ I need to buy more whiskey” said Fiona as she said his thoughts out loud.   
“You’re right…well I’m right, I do need to”  
“I’m worried I’ll think of something inappropriate like when I saw her in those silk pajama bottoms” said Fiona, smiling.   
“I- this isn’t helping”  
“Okay, embaressing fact about me. I’ve met a young woman at school, her name is Charlotte and I think she’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen in all my life. We’re slowly becoming more friendly but I think I may have screwed it up because I thought someone was trying to attack me so I turned around and grabbed the throat of the person behind me… and it was her…”  
“…”  
“No I’m not gay, I guess I’m bisexual”  
“…”  
“I’m more dominant with men than I am with women…”  
“…”  
“Giles…”  
“THIS ISN’T WORKING! I NEED YOU OUT OF MY HEAD!”  
“BELIEVE ME I WANT OUT OF YOUR HEAD JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU HAVE SO MANY DIRTY THOUGHTS IN A SINGLE MINUTE! I THOUGHT I WAS A HORNY BASTARD BUT THEN I GET STUCK IN YOUR MIND! I WANT OUT!!!…..”  
“…”  
“…”  
“… Are you… what am I thinking?” Asked Giles quietly.   
“I… have… no idea!!!!”  
“Oh thank god…”  
“This is wonder- oh my… I feel super dizzy… like I just ran a marathon… my head… body… oh shiiii” said Fiona as she fell over onto the ground, totally passed out. Giles ran to her side, checking her pulse. He carried her up to the guest bedroom and tucked her back into bed. He spent the rest of the day reading up on vampire powers. If she was already able to levitate, stop time, read minds, and cause fires, what was stopping her from doing anything she pleased. He made a list of all vampire powers known to anyone and began checking off the list of what Fiona had already accomplished. Training was going to be killer.   
***  
“Good morning… daddy” said Fiona with a sultry voice.   
“Stop that” said Giles as he placed scrambled eggs in front of her.   
“Of all the pet names to be called, why that one?” She asked as she sat down and ate her breakfast.  
“We’re not talking about this.”  
“Why not? If we’re going to be living together, working together, spending every waking moment together it seems only fit that we know everything about each other no?”  
“No”  
“You’ll have to open up to be eventually. I’ve got lots of questions…”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Well when I was able to read your thoughts… I noticed you constantly think about Buffy. Were you two a thing or something?”  
“No, nothing like that. She was like my daughter. Is, not was… but then she decided to move and now I’m learning to live without her by my side. I’m struggling as I’m sure you noticed.”  
“And no girlfriend?”  
“No”  
“Why not?”  
“Because a vampire killed the last woman I loved… I decided from then on I would never let myself fall in love again.”  
“You don’t have to say ‘vampire’ with such bite… jeez”  
“Well it’s true! They’re horrible bloodthirsty demons who want nothing more than to ruin your life!”  
“Jack ass” mumbled Fiona as she grabbed her bag and left the house. Halfway down the street she ran into Charlotte who was carrying a white flag.   
“I come in peace” she giggled as she waved the flag at Fiona.   
“Oh boy, again I’m really sorry about that whole… strangulation thing…”  
“No worries, usually I’m totally into a little strangulation kink here and there, that was just… surprising. I’ll be prepared for it next time”  
“There won’t be a next time, I promise”  
“You’re in a mood this morning Ms. Fiona. What’s up?”  
“I’m just tired, and sick of… everything”  
“What’s up?”  
“Just… my, uh, landlord is being an ass hole. He doesn’t understand how difficult things are for me right now and he keeps pushing me but never just gives me a moment to breathe…”  
“Sounds like an overbearing landlord. Well listen I’m having a party tonight and I’d love it if you came.” Said Charlotte as she pulled her phone out and began texting the information to Fiona. “Give me your number, I want you there”. Fiona gave Charlotte her number and within seconds the invite was sent.   
“Thanks… I’ll be there”  
“The theme is cabaret… wear something sexy” whispered Charlotte as she pranced away to her class. Thank goodness Charlotte couldn’t read Fiona’s mind at this very moment. The day went by rather quickly and Fiona was beginning to get the hang of her classes and college life. She went to the library and grabbed ‘Wuthering Heights’ from off the bookshelf. When she went to check it out, Giles was laying on the floor behind the desk.   
“Taking a nap I see”  
“Huh?! What?! Oh” he said as he rushed up off the floor, getting dizzy almost imediatley. “Sorry, there’s rarely anyone here so usually I like to take a nap at this time.”  
“Well don’t let me stop you, just getting a book”  
“I’m sorry about what I said earlier, that was disrespectful of me. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
“Water under the bridge Rupert Giles”  
“… Why…”  
“It’s fun saying your whole name.”  
“Right well, we start training tonight.”  
“Oh I can’t, I have a party to go to”  
“I’m sorry what? A party? It’s a school night.”  
“And I have a party! I can’t miss it, this is my one chance to get out with other people my age and maybe make some friends. Look I’m all willing to train and whatnot, but I also need to maintain some sort of normalcy. I’m going to the party tonight, don’t wait up” said Fiona as she grabbed her book and walked out of the library. Giles was furious that she had chosen a college party over training, but it reminded him so much of Buffy.   
***  
As the party drew nearer, Fiona stood in the bedroom trying on different outfits. She had spent the late afternoon doing some shopping with the money Giles had lent to her. She’d have to get a job soon enough or else she’s be in more debt with him than she would with the college. She put on a pair of fishnets and a small black dress that hugged her in every place imaginable. It looked good. She was mixed between a pair of silver heels or red ones but ultimately went with the red heels along with a bright red lipstick. 

*knock knock*

“Come in” she said.   
The door slowly opened to reveal Giles holding a book and a cup of tea. His eyes roamed Fiona’s body before darting to the ground in an effort to not stare.   
“I really wish you wouldn’t go to this party tonight. You haven’t been properly trained, at all, what if someone tries to attack you again?”  
“I have a stake in my bag”  
“That’s not good enough Fiona. Look if you must go, please at least promise me you won’t drink. I need you to have your wits about you, in case of anything.”  
“One shot of tequila”  
“No”  
“Giles, let me live a little.”  
“That’s what I’m trying to help you do! LIVE A LITTLE… without having your veins ripped out of your throat.”  
“It’s a college party, not a cemetery.”  
“You’re going to wear that?” He asked, staring at her short black dress.   
“Yes. What, you don’t like it?”  
“How are you going to have deep intellectual conversations with anyone in that dress?”  
“That’s not the purpose of the dress Giles…”  
“No I suppose not… I prefer you in trousers and a button-down myself, but of course I’m a minority in this household it seems”  
“You also prefer it if I call you daddy, so who’s really the-“  
“Stop… drop it will you.”  
“Don’t wait up Rupert Giles” said Fiona as she brushed past him and walked down the stairs. He sat himself on her bed and sighed as he looked around the empty room.  
“I really should fix this room up… it’s so dreary” he mumbled to himself. Pushing himself off the bed he began to rearrange the bedroom. He cleared out the closet and hung up all of Fiona’s new clothes. He opened up all the drawers which were dusty and filled with cobwebs and began to clean them, placing her pajamas and undergarments inside. He came across a pair of red lace underwear and held them in his hands. He imagined what she would look like in them. As he began to feel himself get stiff, he quickly put the underwear in the drawer and shut it. He dusted off the curtains and windows and cleaned the storage underneath the bed. Once he was done he looked at his creation and smiled. He couldn’t wait to see how Fiona would react to her new clean room.   
***  
The party was raging, lights were flashing all sorts of colors and the music was loud. People were screaming at each other to be heard but no one could hear a word. Fiona grabbed a bottle of tequila and pour three shots worth into a glass with ice. As she roamed around the party she looked around to see if she could find any familiar faces. Everyone was incredibly intoxicated, grinding on each other and dancing on the floor.


End file.
